


Desserts!

by ljlcer



Series: Be Kind to Each Other [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: The questionable behaviours of a possessive (and pampering) “boyfriend”.It’s many years after the Doomsday… well not really a wide gap, at least, for them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be Kind to Each Other [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137587
Kudos: 6





	Desserts!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [甜食！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126727) by [ljlcer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer). 



> Warning:  
> 1\. PG if you don't look at the NSFW part of the End Notes.  
> 2\. Kinda “others” Category tag involved, as a serpent is a serpent and an angel/demon is neither a man nor a woman after all.  
> 3\. improper English  
> 4\. Somehow related to the "Riding with Lax Reins" series but ok to enjoy without it, just for fluffy dessert.

Every now and then the residents of London could witness an imposing couple, of whom one was rangy, the other podgy; one was dashing, the other decorous; one was unsmiling*, the other approachable. Yet they always sticked together: as the doors of the book shop or the Bentley opened, two figures, dark and a bright, would show up. Moreover, just like all other long-lasting perfect couples, they even had a dexter and sinister pattern**, which means the young man with fiery hair on the proper left, and his “Angel” on the proper right.

  
Yeah, yeah, they were also a fairly weird pair, as the man with shades could say “Angel” at the beginning of his every single sentences po-facedly in a not-giving-a-damn tone of voice, while the apparently button-down gentleman seemed unruffled at all. No wonder some passers-by would believe they were sort of low-profile performance artists, or that it was some private role play stuff on going.

  
At this moment, something*** God knows catches their eyes and they simply move closer to each other when walking down the street, one with a resigned expression, the other with curious eyes – by the way, those are a pair of quite pretty, wide blue eyes, clear and sparky, lustrous while looking around, and especially when the owner’s affections flit about timidly outwards to the inaudible melody, let’s call them a killer beyond compare.

  
This time the fashionable boyfriend does surrender, as he signs, leans forward slightly, and implies with his finger that he needs to borrow the other’s ear.

  
What he whispers lowering his gravelly voice we have no idea. However, seeing that his listener gets stupefied at hearing it and then irritated with embarrassment, it’s likely be something saucy.

  
The shorter gentleman turns aside and wants to flee, but the rangy young man has seen it coming, with his arm having already creeped up around the other’s shoulders, and now even constricting firmly to lock the man by his side. The prey subdued starts panting and condemns brokenly:

  
“Crowley you cannot be like this! Right in broad daylight in the street… You, you—”

  
“Aye, aye. I _CAN NOT_ be like this.” With his eyebrows fly high away above the frames of his shades, the young man grins smugly. “I am a bad demon.” And he adds.

  
“You are a **BAD** , **BAD** demon!” Giving in and stopping struggling free, instead he tries to give a glare as stern as possible, only to be defeated by his own fine features and fluttering lashes.

  
As if he wants to test whether the mellow cheeks can be any more flushed, “Demon” just smirks and pops his head nearer to steal a kiss on the blush with surprise. Then he withdraws straightaway, waving, "I'm buying you PALMIERS, Angel! "

"Hey! Wait—"

But he is running away with his long legs and has travelled quite a distance in the blink of an eye, only leaving a string of cheerful names whirling along the street: "—and also RICE PUDDING, PROFITEROLE _Sss_ TACK, GOLD G&TEA! BELGIAN ALL BUTTER WAFFLES and _Sss_ TRAWBERRY TART _Sssss_!!! "

Even the most half-hearted shop assistant can't help but greet this man on seeing him: "Great day, sir? "

He has already put on the cool look again, so the answer is "so-so" with a click of his tongue.

The assistance simply takes no more heed of him, rolling her eyes inwardly: "definitely as so-so as my brother was when he realised his daughter was able to say Papa first".

Fin

The brain of ~~the Serpent~~ me is full of certain NSFW stuff.

p.s.

Guess it could have been 30th May 2019.

Now that we've got desserts and drinks, a nice summer day and a posh Bentley, dateless garden leave and a truly blooming rose garden behind the Palm House, as well as a relationship born together with this World, why not go for a picnic?

**Author's Note:**

> * unsmiling: at least in strangers’ eyes, though here we do have the most approachable demon from Hell.  
> ** dexter and sinister pattern: not sure how to describe the way Angel is always by Demon’s proper right side. The only thing for sure is that it must be deliberately arranged this way, like by you know who.  
> And this is so common for elderly couples/combos, e.g. Kirk&Spock. I bet there must be some PROPER WORD to describe such a phenomenon. Anyone would like to let me know about it?  
> *** What they saw was an ouroboros decoration thing.  
> So, the Angel asked some questions about it and our old Snake got quite annoyed at the way Angel kept mentioning snake topics. ( _Plus, why are you getting interested in OTHER snakes?_ )
> 
> NSFW ↓  
> These were the words the Serpent BREATHED into his Angel’s ear:  
> “Look, how about this—As a ssstraight-up snake, I CAN suck you off and give you a f**k at the same time, or I CAN take a trip down mammary lane and feed you my fingers at the same time too… Though we all know you find it ecstatic enough to take them just one by one.”
> 
> —————————————
> 
> Frankly, can't remember the taste of any dessert back in London when I was a tourist there, though I did enjoy several kinds of tea. The only slightly relative thing I can recall is feeling frozen passing through some of the aisles at M&S, so that's it.  
> (Luckily I saw an AD covering a bus then and thought "hey this seems not bad" - and that was a Good Omen series AD. Unluckily I decided to watch it later and left for another country, so I missed the chance to meet the famous Bentley in person.)


End file.
